


Open Hearts

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Wholesome relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are polyamorous. Yamato's falling for them.Seriously just wanted to write a poly relationship that doesn't become a threesome fetish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as an anon request on tumblr, became this.

“Kakashi made it,” Iruka answered, leaning onto his hand at the dinner table.

“Oh,” Yamato looked up at the man clearing the dishes. He forced an awkward smile, “thank you for dinner then, senpai.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I think I’ve told you not to call me that.”

“Sorry,” he laughed, sitting up straighter.

“I think it’s nice,” Iruka shared. “I mean you still call me ‘sensei’ sometimes.”

“Because you’re always teaching me things,” Kakashi replied over his shoulder. He had a tone to his voice that made Iruka blush.

Yamato cleared his throat. “Well, I guess I should get going…”

“Oh.” Iruka turned back towards him, “I was going to ask if you wanted to stay and watch a movie or something.”

Yamato wasn’t sure what to do. He had feelings for Iruka beyond friendship but Iruka was already in a relationship.

A few times he let his heart decide to walk with Iruka around the village or join him at the ramen counter. Everytime he felt guilty even though Iruka had told him Kakashi didn’t mind, but how could he not? 

“Um, okay.” He really liked Iruka, that smile made him weak.

Iruka stood from the table and took a second, leaning over Kakashi’s shoulder. “Thank you for doing dishes.”

“Ma, no big deal,” he turned his head, smiling behind his mask. 

“You can join us when you’re done.”

“Well then can I make a suggestion on the movie?”

“No,” Iruka said sternly walking towards the living room. “I’m not watching your romance filth again.”

Yamato followed him laughing a little at their interactions. Seeing Kakashi pout while Iruka teased him was just a little comical.

He was glad to have friends that could be themselves around him.

Iruka sat on the couch beside him a little closer than he had anticipated. He looked over to see Kakashi still at the sink.

“It’s okay,” Iruka insisted. “Unless _you’re_ uncomfortable-”

“N-no, I just-” This was dangerous. He shouldn’t let his heart decide things anymore. He sighed. “I really like you, Iruka.” He started to move away.

“I like you too.” 

He looked towards Kakashi again.

Iruka smiled softly, “Kakashi knows.”

“But-”

“Where is it written that you can only love one person at a time? Love isn’t a singular thing, it’s an infinite thing,” Iruka shared. 

Yamato only blinked, trying to sort his own feelings.

“I can love Kakashi and you. He knows that.”

Did Iruka just confess to him?

The way he blushed and turned his head seemed to indicate he hadn’t meant to. “Sorry. I just- it’s okay if it’s too strange for you.”

“No!” He said quickly, “I mean- no. It’s just- I don’t want to cause problems is all. You and senpai seem happy.”

“We are,” Kakashi shared suddenly leaning onto the back of the couch. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be too.”

Yamato couldn’t believe he was hearing him right. But if he was honest with himself he was in love with Iruka, so maybe nothing else mattered.

“Do you want to watch the movie with us?” Iruka asked, looking up at him.

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m going to go out for a bit. Maybe challenge Gai to a game of shogi.”

“Okay. Try not to stay out to late,” Iruka watched him walk towards the door and pull on his sandals.

Then it was just the two of them. Sitting on the couch. Talking about love and possiblities.

“You know, Kakashi likes you too,” Iruka shared. “He just doesn’t think you like him as much.”

“What? No. I- I don’t know. I just feel like I’m stealing you from him,” Yamato confessed. 

“Kakashi doesn’t _own_ me,” Iruka scoffed.

Yamato regretted his words. “No. I mean- I know that. But if he feels the same way about you that I do…”

“Why? Are you jealous of him?”

“No, I guess not…”

“Then he’s not jealous of you.” He scooted closer, leaning towards him.

Yamato felt his heart taking off. Kissing Iruka had been the only thing he could think about for weeks. The only thought he’d been trying so hard to not think about for weeks.

But it was happening and it was the best kiss he’d had in a long time. 

“Do you still feel guilty?” Iruka asked, falling back, in real concern and consideration. 

He shook his head, feeling himself smile. Kakashi didn’t own Iruka and he didn’t own his heart, he resided in it, and Yamato would be happy being there with him. “No. I’m not.” 

“Good.” Iruka reached for the television remote to start the movie and laid his head on Yamato’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka turned his head looking towards the door when it opened.

“Hey,” Kakashi greeted walking further into the apartment.

“Hey,” Iruka said back and then relaxed against Yamato again. 

They hadn’t moved much. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing occasionally. 

Kakashi didn’t turn on the lights as he entered the livingroom. It had gotten dark sometime ago but Iruka and Yamato couldn’t be bothered to turn on a lamp. Letting the television screen illuminate the room.

Kakashi fell onto the couch besides his former ANBU subordinate, his arm across the back of them. 

“The movie’s almost over,” Iruka shared.

Yamato had gotten tense some. Like he had let himself forget Kakashi existed for a little while. Iruka noticed but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry I missed it,” Kakashi said.

“Did you have fun with Gai?”

“Yeah,” he nodded boredly, finishing the conversation.

Iruka found Yamato’s hand again, fitting his fingers between his.

Yamato smiled and turned his head to kiss the teacher’s forehead, like he had just learned he liked to do.

Iruka laughed a little and moved to kiss him propperly, which he succeeded in doing for a second before Yamato pulled back and looked at Kakashi.

The man sighed and pulled his arm back to himself, starting to stand. “I’ll go.”

“No,” Yamato said quickly, “no… It’s okay, Kaka-senpai. I just- it takes some getting used to,” he laughed awkwardly. 

The end credits started making the room suddenly darker. Iruka removed himself from the couch to go turn on the lights. 

“Um, thank you, senpai,” Yamato started, rubbing the back of his neck. “For leaving for a bit. It um, helped.” 

Kakashi looked over at Iruka. He smiled and walked down the hall, leaving them there in the livingroom. 

“You know, Tenzou, if you don’t want me around it’s alright. You can date Iruka without dating me.” 

He felt himself blushing and looked away shyly. 

“But Iruka probably already told you that.” 

“We talked some,” Yamato agreed. “I just- I don’t know… It’d be different.” 

“Yeah,” Kakashi nodded. “That’s the point sometimes.” 

Yamato looked towards the direction Iruka had disappeared. “I really like him.” 

“Me too,” Kakashi had a small amount of humour in his voice, making Yamato smile. “Something we have in common.” 

“The way he smiles…” Yamato went on, he shook his head, laughing at himself. He felt like a love sick fool. “The way he kisses.” 

Kakashi chucked a little nodding. “He is good at that.” 

Yamato looked over. He caught himself wondering what Kakashi kissed like. “Um, senpai… would you like to go on a date with me sometime? To try it?”

“Only if you want, Tenzou.” 

He smiled at him, “you know that’s not my name anymore.” 

“And I know I’ve told you not to call me senpai.” 

“But you’ll always be my senpai.” 

“Then you’ll always be my Tenzou.” 

Yamato looked down at his lap, smiling a little too hard at that. He’d never felt so happy and wanted. “I should be going,” he said quietly while standing. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Kakashi offered. 

After he left Kakashi turned out the lights while walking towards the bedroom. 

Iruka was already getting ready for bed. “He leave?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Everything okay?” Iruka asked. 

“He asked me to go on a date with him,” Kakashi shared. 

Iruka smiled. “That’s exciting.” 

Kakashi smiled back and snagged his arm to pull him closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.“


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, senpai,” Yamato said quietly, hanging his head over the table. “I don’t mean to keep talking about him. I’m on a date with you. I’ll stop.”  


“Ma, it’s fine,” Kakashi leaned back into his booth seat across from him. “If there’s anyone who you can talk about Iruka with, it’s me.”  


Yamato smiled a little, that made sense. They were both in love with him.

“Iruka and I talk about you when we’re together too.”

“You do?” Yamato shook his head. Of course they did.

“I knew you were flirting, I knew you were hanging out, I knew he liked you, and I know you’re sleeping together.”

Yamato instantly turned shades of pink. “I’m sorry!”

Kakashi laughed. “Why?”

Yamato put his hand over his mouth, kicking himself for saying something stupid. Of course Kakashi knew!

“Tenzou, you love him, and he loves you. I don’t need to know everything, but if you ever feel the need to hide things from me we’d have a problem.”  


Yamato nodded, “I think I understand, senpai.”

“And our relationship isn’t a comparison. It’s not a competition.” 

Yamato smiled, liking the way Kakashi leaned onto his hand, elbow on the table. 

“We have a different history, don’t we, senpai?” 

Kakashi nodded, “That’s why I like you, Tenzou.” 

“You probably know more about me than Iruka does,” Yamato smiled at him. 

“Maybe,” Kakashi shrugged. “But he knows all the fun things.” 

Yamato felt himself blushing. “I thought you said it wasn’t a competition.” 

“Oh. Did that come off wrong?” He sounded honestly concerned. 

Yamato saw an opportunity. “I don’t think you can come off wrong, senpai.” 

Kakashi started laughing harder than Yamato had ever heard in all the years he had known him. “Damn it, Tenzou. Iruka said you didn’t like flirting.” 

Yamato shook his head. “Maybe not with Iruka.” 

Kakashi nodded, still grinning behind his mask. “Yeah. He’s not so good at it.” 

“He can get a few lines right sometimes though.” 

“Apparently you both can,” Kakashi added.


End file.
